Grand Jury of Alterac: Toderick Stoneward
The confrontations between Lawspeaker Toderick Stoneward and Kaiser Kormed Wolfheart at the assault on the Barony of Wolf's Maw, where the Kaiser ordered the slaying of innocents within the barony under the defense that "Eggs produce spawn." His adamant remarks brought about a charge for war crimes unto the Kaiser, which in turn might offer him a minor punishment. Time had passed, and the trial date had as well. Originally set to be done alongside the others on the following Tuesday prior to the assault, his trial would never come. Such actions of the Kaiser spurred the Lawspeaker to legally revoke his title as emperor, as the Emperor was sworn by oath to not commit any actions that may be deemed 'unkingly' in any way,lest his titles be stripped from him. With the approval of the Imperial Diet, a new republic had begun to form until Sir Wolfheart had entered the room. Kormed Wolfheart near argued his way free of the accusations until a former lover, Kallopi Lund had decided to utter something that was most unkingly of him. The murder of his previous wife, Alessaria Wolfheart, plotted by Kormed himself. With the pressure of the diet, Kormed confessed, which left him at the mercy of the law, whom stripped him of his titles, and refused to recognize the claim to the Duchy of Wolfrun. With this, the former Emperor called for a Grand Jury to deem whether these actions were lawful or not. The Proceedings The proceedings in the Grand Jury were handled by Mother Bronwynn Branson of the Silver Hand Chapter, Highlord Zaria R. Blackmoore of the Citrine Eagle, and Commander Geranelm Syla. There would be the ones to decide the fate of the Lawspeaker, in whether or not he would be indicted for his actions. Opening Statements Toderick Stoneward began as his own defense for the nights proceedings, claiming that his actions were lawful under the responsibilites of the role of Lawspeaker. And that he had full rights to strip Mister Wolfheart of his titles. He also defended the fact that the trial held for Kormed Wolfheart in regards to the murder of Alessaria Wolfheart was fair, albeit impromptu, as Kormed had placed himself at the mercy of the law upon his confession. Kormed Wolfheart would begin with the accusation that the Lawspeakers actions were unlawful on the grounds that his trial was farce, for he had committed a different crime which he had refused to pay the tax for, a tax of fifteen ounces. He also stated that the Lawspeaker had broken his oath he had sworn under office, and overgrasping with his power. Witnesses Both the prosecution and the defense had brought one main witness, for Lord Stoneward, Ser Kavid "Slick" McTash, and for Kormed Wolfheart, Totenmeister Ithalin Belados. Ser Kavid had confirmed the fact that the trial provided for Kormed Wolfheart at the Imperial Diet was indeed fair, and order was restored upon the Lawspeakers request. All actions of Ithalin Belados were stricken from the records, as his testimony was proven irrelevant, along with the lying of Kormed Wolfheart about not receive a letter to his previous trial date. Closing Statements Like a good essay, both of their statements simply reinforced their opening statement. The Verdict After long deliberation of the three judges, it was decided that the actions of Toderick Stoneward were indeed lawful, and that he was not to be indicted for his actions. Which in turn meant Kormed Wolfheart had officially been stripped of his titles. He had asked for a repeal, one that should have been denied on account of him disrespecting the Grand Jury, but Lord Stoneward graciously accepted the repeal of trial by combat. References The Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart Category:Events Category:Law Category:Law Organizations Category:City State of Alterac Category:The Citrine Eagle